Vegeta: Caught on Camera!
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Trunks and Goten film Vegeta doing something incredibly stupid and put it on YouTube! What will happen to Vegeta now?
1. Vegeta's Crazy Dance

**Hey! Here's a story that will get you rolling in your chair!**

Vegeta checked every room in the house. To his satisfaction, he found no one at all in the house. Smiling, he ran to his room. He jumped into his closet, and jumped out wearing a rappers outfit!

"I'm a badass." Vegeta smiled as he flashed his bling in the mirror. Then, he pulled out a boombox and turned it on. Out of it came rap music. And then…

"They call me Prince Badass, because I'm the best. I chill with my homies and slap my chicks on the head. I'm the toughest guy around, no foo dare try to mess with me. Women love me, guys dream to be me. When I see the popo, I give them the finger, because I don't give a s-, mother-s! I'm Prince Badass, so don't forget foos! Especially Kakarot, the head foo! I'm so bad that I stomp him in the nuts! So don't forget foos, I'm the badass in this town!"

While Vegeta was rapping this, he was either doing the middle finger sign or another crazy pose that he had seen on MTV.

Once he was done, he changed back into his spandex and put the boombox away. Then, he smirked and walked to the Gravity Room.

However…

"Did you get all that, Goten?" Trunks asked as they floated outside Vegeta's window.

"Yeah Yeah!" Goten waved the video camera.

"Let me see." Goten handed Trunks the camera. Laughing, they watched Vegeta's performance all over again.

"So Trunks, what do we do now?" Goten asked.

"Simple. We put it on YouTube." Trunks grinned evilly, and shot off with Goten right behind him.

**Oh no! What will Vegeta do when he sees himself on YouTube? Review!**


	2. Vegeta Gets An Offer

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

The next day…

BAM BAM! Goku opened the door to see Gohan and Videl standing there.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Goku asked.

"We saw this internet video in school, and we think you should see it." Videl said.

"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Trust me." Gohan said as he dragged them to the computer and pulled YouTube up.

"We couldn't believe who it was." Videl said as Gohan clicked on one of the videos.

"Call me Prince Badass!" erupted from the speakers.

"No way!" Goku and Chi Chi gaped as they watched Vegeta do the rap he had done in ch 1.

"I didn't even know he liked to rap!" Goku said with surprise.

"How many views did it get?" Chi Chi asked.

"5 million." Gohan grinned.

"I wonder how Vegeta's taking it." Chi-Chi said.

Speaking of Vegeta…

"Vegeta, there's a guy here to see you." Bulma said as Vegeta punched in the GR Room.

"I don't care." Vegeta growled.

"He says he's from a show called MTV." Bulma said.

Vegeta froze.

5 seconds later…

"I'm here woman!" Vegeta said.

"Do you know this guy?" Bulma asked as she stepped aside to reveal… 

"Snoop Dog!" Vegeta's jaw hit the floor.

"Yo man, can I come in?" Snoop asked.

"Su" Bulma began to say, but she was shoved out of the way by Vegeta.

"Of course! Woman, get a drink for us at once!" Vegeta said as he waved Snoop in.

"Man, your video was sick!" Snoop smiled as he gave Vegeta a high five.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked as Bulma came back.

"I'm talking about your prince badass rap. That s- was mother- awesome!" Snoop grinned.

"What?" Vegeta gaped.

"Here man, I'll show you." Snoop grinned as he pulled up YouTube.

"Vegeta, that's you!" Bulma gaped.

"Those brats are responsible for this!" Vegeta growled.

"Man, we saw this video, and we were like, we got to find this guy!" Snoop grinned.

"So, what do you want?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta, we'd like you to come on MTV." Snoop grinned.

"Vegeta!" Bulma waved her hand in front of his face. Then, he fell on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Snoop asked.

"Yeah." Bulma grinned.

**Well, Vegeta is in for a shock, isn't he? Review!**


	3. Vegeta on TV!

**Hey, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Bulma, why did you call us here, and where's Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"That's why I called you here." Bulma smiled as she turned MTV on.

"What up all? This is Snoop, here with a special guest. Please welcome, the one, the only, Prince Badass!" He said as the spotlight revealed Vegeta dressed in his rap suit.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground, save Bulma.

"Great to be here, dog." Vegeta grinned.

"So Vegeta, what's it like being in the spotlight?" Snoop asked.

"It's cool, dog. I owe it all to my new managers, Trunks and Goten." Vegeta said, causing everyone to gape again.

"Yo, get those little guys out here!" Snoop said. Applause started as Trunks and Goten, dressed in black clothing, stepped out on the stage.

"My little Goten is a punk!" Chi-Chi sobbed.

"Yo, how much these little tykes making?" Snoop asked as he patted Goten on the head.

"Well, they get 20% for every gig I make. Trunks is the brains while Goten is the manpower, you know what I'm saying?" Vegeta asked.

"That is sweet thinking, man!" Snoop highfived Vegeta.

"Yo, is it true you got a new music video?" Snoop asked.

"Yeah man, it's called Eff Kakarot. Check it out." Vegeta said as he faded from the screen, causing everyone to look at Goku.

"That's nice, he's making a video about me!" Goku smiled.

"Ummmm, dad?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Eff means diss." Gohan said as Vegeta started singing.

**What will be in this video? Review!**


End file.
